parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Snack Time (Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues)/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript of Snack Time (Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues). *(Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues Logo/Camera Zooms Up) *(Book Opens) *Pablo: Hi, Out There!, It's Us, The Backyardigans! *Tyrone: Have You Seen The Super Readers?, Our Fairytale Kids? *Children: There They Are! *The Super Readers: Hello! *Uniqua: Oh!, Come On In! *Super Why: Follow Us! *(The Super Readers enter the door) *(Door opens) *Pablo: Hi!, Come On In!, We're So Glad You're Here! *(The Backyardigans walk to the snack table) *Tyrone: It's Almost Snack Time! *Uniqua: Super Readers?, Super Readers?, Did You See The Super Readers? *Child: Right There!, Under The Table! *Tasha: Oh!, Under The Table! *The Super Readers: Ta-Dah! *Austin: Ah-Ha! *The Backyardigans: (Laughing) *Super Why: You Found Us! *Pablo: Super Readers!, What are You Up To? *Wonder Red: Ready for A Snack! *Tyrone: Come On!, It's Just About Snack Time, and We're Having Graham Crackers! *Alpha Pig: Ooh!, Graham Crackers! *Uniqua: We Have Everything Ready for Snack! *Tasha: We Have Graham Crackers, We Have Plates, We Have Napkins, We... *Princess Presto: No, Backyardigans! *Austin: No?, We Don't Have Anything Ready for Snack? *Super Why: No! *Pablo: Well, What Else Do You Want with Your Snack, Super Readers? *Wonder Red: Hmm, We Know!, You Can Play Our Game, Super Why, Me, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues, To Figure This Out! *(The Super Readers stamp their handprints) *Tyrone: Oh!, Okay!, We'll Play Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues! *Uniqua: That's A Great Idea!, We Love Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues! *(Song Starts) *The Backyardigans: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues, Cause That's A Really Great Game!, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Tasha: You're Ready?, Let's Go!, Whoops!, (Laughs), I Forgot!, We Should Probably Clean This Up, First! *Austin: I Know What to Do! *(Austin wipes the handprints with a napkin) *Pablo: Now Remember!, Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Handprints Will Be On The Clues!, Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues! *Tyrone: Hey!, You Know What We Need for Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Children: Notebook! *Uniqua: Notebook!, Right!, Come On! *Pinky-Dinky-Doo: Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues!, I'm So Excited! *Tasha: Ooh!, Here It Is! *Austin: You Know?, We Can Tell We're Really Gonna Need Your Help Today, Figuring Out What Else Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig Want With Their Snack! *Pablo: Will You Help Us? *Tyrone: You Will?, Great! *(Song Starts) *Pablo: (Singing) We Gotta Find Some Handprints! *Tyrone: (Singing) Those are Our First Clue! *Uniqua: (Singing) We Put It in Our Notebook!, and Now What Do We Do? *The Backyardigans and The Super Readers: (Singing) Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues, Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues! *Children: Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues! *Tasha: (Singing) We Gotta Find Some Other Handprints! *Austin: (Singing) Those are Our Second Clue! *Pablo: (Singing) We Put It in Our Notebook!, Now What Do We Do? *The Backyardigans and The Super Readers: (Singing) Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues, Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues! *Children: Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues! *Tyrone: (Singing) We Gotta Find Some Other Handprints! *Uniqua: (Singing) Those are Our Third Clue! *Tasha: (Singing) We Put It in Our Notebook!, and Well, You Know What to Do! *The Backyardigans and The Super Readers: (Singing) Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues, Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues! *Children: Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues! *Austin: (Singing) When We Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Pablo: (Singing) Think... *Tyrone: (Singing) Think! *Uniqua: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds, Take A Step at A Time... *Tasha and Austin: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *(The Super Readers jump into the screen) *The Backyardigans: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts